


Mewl

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's fingers tugged at the short hairs that were damp with sweat at the back of Sean's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mewl

Why he hadn't predicted the differences he couldn't say. Sure, he guessed, it made sense and all, men don't do the vocal thing as much as women, at least he knew he didn't, it just didn't, well, come, and when it did, well, quiet down, because, huh. He wasn't sure. He had an excuse for his general ignorance, he figured (it's called heterosexuality, by the way). 

The whole night had been a series of mental tripping over the sloppy folds of his brain anyway, so this seems to fit perfectly; the drinking to the sexy talk to the going home to the getting asked in for coffee to the hand between his legs. So what the fuck ever, he guessed, as he fell to his knees in front of the sofa and was presented with Billy's lower half. 

_Feel so comfortable with you_ , Billy'd said, tonguing Sean's throat. _The other guys excite me_ , he mumbled, _but you make me drain hot, liquid-like, out the bottom of my shoes_. Oh, oh, oh. Yeah?

He didn't have a clue about what he was doing. He let Billy show him briefly, he took the gagging like a man, he realized he liked the deeply musky scent rising from the crisp hair that tickled his cheeks, liked the silence even though it was somewhat secretive ( _what are you feeling?_ ). 

Nervous, worrisome, sure, fine, he was, even now, even with a cock in his mouth, nudging the roof of it, pushing towards the back, brushing the inside of his cheeks. Billy's fingernails dug pink half-crescents into Sean's shoulders and Sean wanted to stop and do, well, something, because it hurt a bit, but. It all got lost in the translation. Billy was hot and thrusting lightly but uttered not a sound, Billy's head was forward and his eyes were shut. 

Sean looked up and Billy looked down and Billy saw the light catch on hazel and he let out a single, sudden low-pitched moan. Sean's fist went faster. Sean breathed carefully through his nose. Billy's fingers tugged at the short hairs that were damp with sweat at the back of Sean's neck. 

And then the chorus began an odd rhythm, somehow sparked by that initial groan, leading to soft whimpers every time Sean let his teeth gently scrape over the tip, every time he squeezed hard just under the head. Whimper...whimper...and then _whimperwhimperwhimper_ and Billy's eyelids went _flickerflicker_ and a great silence took over hand in hand with stillness. 

Billy's head fell back, eyes rolled back, a staccato handful of seconds of desperately furious mewling ( _ahhh-ahhhhh-ah-ah-ah_ ), and a quick, splattery end down Sean's throat. Soft hands touching Sean's cheeks, tracing his eyebrows, and Billy's face blurred with relaxation.


End file.
